


Let us drift on blue

by DeVloer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (again sorta), (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Self-Hatred, Sort of happy ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Floris | Fundy, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: All Wilbur remembers is the world exploding by his hands. Phil was staring at him with shocked eyes, as he held a sword out to him, a genuine smile across his face.Then why. Why was he back on this godforsaken water that never stopped rising?
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, platonic only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Let us drift on blue

Wilbur opened his eyes.

A blue sky greeted him, littered with white puffy clouds that stretched far out beyond his vision. It was a pretty day, the sun was hidden behind one of the clouds, casting a shadow over Wilbur's face.

He knew that sky.

Slowly, he sat up, placing his hands on the edges of whatever wooden thing he was laying on. It swayed at his movement, and Wilbur quickly realized what the thing was as he looked out over an endless sea.

The water was calm, licking gently at the sides of his boat but never daring to get any higher so it could invade his space. It reflected. It seemed as if Wilbur was floating in the sky itself, the clouds and lights all around him as he slowly drifted through it.

"Where..." His lips felt dry, and he paused to slowly run his tongue over them, swallowing as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Where am I?"

"Waddup, fuckface."

Surprisingly, he didn't jump up from the voice, just merely turning his body around towards it as the boat gently wobbled. He recognized it immediately.

A ram in a suit sat in a boat floating closely behind him, that familiar, cocky grin plastered over his cheeks. The other almost wasn't complete without it, it was like he wasn't fully dressed if he didn't act like he was superior to whoever he was talking to.

He seemed... younger than when he last saw him. His creamy fur seems brighter, fuzzier, and it looks like his horns had been cleaned, giving the illusion as though they were glimmering in the sunlight. The ends of his black pants were wet.

Wilbur takes a moment to stare at the other, taking in the features that had been plaguing his mind ever since the other had made his sudden appearance in the lands of L'Manburg.

"Schlatt?" The name was barely even a question, more or less just a statement. It was like Wilbur wasn't even surprised the other was here.

Schlatt's smug grin widened, and he lazily placed his arms behind his head. "The one and only."

The water below him slightly rippled, and a low grumble came from deep beneath them. Wilbur didn't acknowledge it.

"Where are we?"

The grin actually faltered slightly, morphing more into an amused smile, before Schlatt shrugged lazily. "Heaven, maybe? Some sort of Utopia? You name it Wilbur, it could even just be a dream if you'd like."

The boat turned a little bit, making him face the other more directly. Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Am I dead?"

"Yup," Schlatt replied curtly, making Wilbur blink slowly. The other's smile disappeared as he slightly tilted his head. "Sorry to break the news to you."

"No, it's fine." Wilbur replied quickly, averting his eyes away from the other to look at his hands. They were burned, quite badly actually. Patches of seething red skin were contrasting with his brown coat, sticking their tongue out at him and mockingly reminding him of the truth.

He must've gotten hurt in the explosion.

"I did it, didn't I?" They started shaking suddenly, and his heart felt like it was getting pricked by a needle. "I blew everything up."

He could feel Schlatt's yellow eyes burning through him as the other lowered his hands down, but didn't wait for an answer, too busy in reliving his memories.

"I killed everyone. I destroyed L'Manburg. Dad-" His voice wavered as he felt his chest get pierced again, Phil's grey feathers draping around him like they used to when he was a kid and had a nightmare. 

"I-I begged dad to kill me- I didn't... I didn't think he would-"

"You didn't think he would kill you?" Schlatt cut him off, and Wilbur glanced back up. The ram's eyes turned dark, much like the moon covering the sun in a solar eclipse. "That's bullshit, Wilbur. You didn't want to live anymore, you were done with it, you wanted to end your fucking life."

Wilbur just stared at him.

Schlatt continues, sitting up straighter. "You felt no love for your family anymore. They were right on the battlefield, right on the explosives, and you still pressed that fucking button."

Another rumble sounded from underneath them.

"You might've killed everyone, Wilbur." The words were bouncing against the inside of Wilbur's skull, _screaming, trashing_ against every goddamn nerve in his system. "Tommy, Phil, even your own fucking son Fundy. You don't give a shit about them, do you? No, you don't. You _fucking_ don't."

Schlatt pauses, taking in Wilbur's pale expression, before sighing and slightly slumping down in the boat. "Fucking I cared more for them than you did... Even though I was _fucking_ drunk all the time, was the worst husband in the world and tried to have Tubbo executed on his _own fucking festival-_ "

The other gasps for air, and Wilbur has to refrain himself from doing the same. It was true, it was all true, and it suddenly hit him like a hammer straight to the face.

He had stopped caring for their lives for quite a few months now.

"Even I fucking cared just a little..." Schlatt's voice is barely above a whisper now, and his lightly tanned fingers grip onto the sides of his boat like his life depends on it. "Just a little, and that is more than you ever did..."

Silence falls. Wilbur lets the words sink into his skin, flowing through his blood veins and up into his heart. It aches even more now.

A salmon splashes out of the water a few feet away from them. They both glance up, watching it dart away and disappear underneath the waves.

It reminds Wilbur of Fundy's mother.

Once he might've said his lover, years and years ago. Now he rarely even mentions her. It felt fake, Sally never loved him. Wilbur honestly can't believe how long it took him to realize that she never gave a shit about their son.

Back then it was still their daughter. He had bought little dresses for her _(him)_ when she _(he)_ was a little over a week old, and Phil had brought over a wide collection of skirts. When Fundy turned five, it was Techno that started buying boy clothes for her _(him)_.

Wilbur was surprised at first, sure, but Techno seemed to understand something that he, at the time, didn't. It made him slightly wary (why was Techno always helping- why did Phil only visit when Techno was there too- _was there something wrong with him-_ ), but he didn't really care too much about it. His daughter _(son)_ could wear whatever she _(he)_ wanted.

It was funny really, Techno and Fundy had always seemed close, something to do with them both being hybrids. It had made Wilbur happy to know Fundy had someone to go to when anyone would ever call her _(him)_ strange or weird for being a fox.

When Fundy turned ten and innocently asked him if she _(he)_ could be a boy instead, he finally understood. They switched immediately and burned all of the clothes Fundy didn't like. Of course, it didn't take long before Fundy started having serious dysphoria and was often found staring at mirrors longer than necessary, but all of them supported him and tried to make him as comfortable as they could.

He once promised him that they would buy a binder together when he got older. Guess Phil or Techno would have to do that now.

"I can't believe you fucked a salmon, dude."

It's so unexpected, that Wilbur nearly bursts out laughing. Instead, he just chuckles before shrugging.

"What can I say, love is strange."

"Tsk, yeah, it sure is." Schlatt leans his head on his elbow, staring over the water through his wavy locks. "But a salmon, really?"

Wilbur just smiles as the water groans out its miseries beneath them. The sound is so familiar to his ears that he barely even hears it. But it's most definitely there, and he sees Schlatt glance down.

"Geez, it almost sounds like my fucking stomach." His hand slips over the side of the boat, and he gently touches the water. "I can't believe it's still fucking rising."

That makes Wilbur cock an eyebrow. "Didn't you say this was heaven?"

"Mhm."

"Isn't heaven supposed to be like... Well, heaven? I thought there was gonna be a gate and shit, with God judging me or something."

Schlatt shrugs. "Well, it doesn't have to be so literal. It can just be some sort of Utopia like I said before."

A short silence falls, and then Wilbur starts laughing.

Schlatt glances up, eyebrows furrowed. Wilbur is laughing so hard it hurts his stomach, tears starting to gather in the corners of his eyes as he holds onto his sides.

"What?"

"This-" Wilbur cuts himself off, raising a hand to his eyes to wipe at them as he forces himself to inhale deeply. " _This_ is my heaven? This is supposed to be where you go after death? Stuck on this fuckingwater, that is never, _ever_ gonna stop rising, with the one person I _hate_ most in this entire _fucking_ world."

Yellow eyes stare at his own nearly bloodshot ones. The water continues making noise. And Wilbur just shakes his head, the insane grin that had been stuck on his face for the past couple of days returning.

"This has to be some sort of _fucking_ joke." He raises a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose as if he had just caught Tommy breaking into the cookie jar again. "God must be torturing me before sending me to hell. This can't be what heaven is supposed to be..."

"Wilbur-"

"NO!" His hands drop down, and he's screaming now, throat feeling hot as his voice nearly cracks painfully. "You took _everything_ from me! You took my land! You took my country!"

A humourless chuckle falls past his lips, and he finally notices the tears that have been gathering in his eyes the moment he awoke in this _god forbidden_ place. "No, even better, you _exiled_ me from it! You're a fucking _monster_ , Schlatt. You're- You're-"

He stumbles, the tears start falling, and suddenly everything flashes white and his fists are clenched.

"YOUR OWN BROTHERS FUCKING HATE YOU!" It's a cry against the endless waters, his hands pounce hard against the side of the boat, but Wilbur barely feels it, instead moving them up into his hair. 

"YOU MADE DAD KILL YOU!" He's trashing like a little kid, pulling out entire patches of his curly hair as his knuckles bleed, the previously patched burn wounds now reopening. "YOU PRESSED THAT FUCKING BUTTON!"

His throat aches badly, his voice is cracking and balancing on the border of a sob, and it feels like he's in the middle of the explosion. Tommy and Tubbo, Techno and Niki, they're getting launched through the air. Fundy gets pierced through his chest, blood is everywhere, his symphony is _shattered_ -

"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER LOVED!"

It echoes. Loudly. It runs its way all across the entire ocean, jumping over the waves and making all sealife freeze up by the _sheer_ amount of volume. Wilbur is panting loudly now, raspy and wheezing and almost sounding like he's about to start coughing up blood. He doesn't though, and instead falls back in the boat. His eyes slid closed and he drifts slowly as he catches his breath. The tears don't stop, repainting the remains of salty trails on his cheeks.

A lot of time passes, at least an hour or something. He feels empty.

"You done with your temper tantrum?" Schlatt's _irritating_ voice vibrates down his body, filling up the numbness with some sort of scorching hot fire. It burns all the way to the tips of his toes, and Wilbur opens his eyes drowsily.

He sits up and stares at the other, who smiles at him before shrugging lightly. "Guess we're both monsters, huh?"

It's not a sinister grin, it's a genuine, friendly smile, and Wilbur feels even warmer. 

Is it seething hate? Or love? Wilbur isn't all too sure, and that's why he smiles back.

Schlatt has always been there. A constant in his life that always kept returning, just like the sun does every morning. Sure, sometimes it was winter, and the days would become shorter and the nights would become longer, but even when Wilbur thought that the sun might never rise again, it would always pop up when he needed it to.

And he's only human. Humans can't survive without their sun.

"It's us against the world, Jebediah." 

He giggles at the way the other's cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Wilbur hasn't said that name in a long time; back when they were younger Schlatt made him swore to never say it again. But Wilbur doesn't really care about that, he has broken enough promises already, what's one more?

"Don't call me that..." Schlatt says, shifting uncomfortably in his boat.

He merely smiles, the ache in his chest reduced to nothing but a small pang, and stand up. Carefully -the sea isn't exactly a stable surface to stand on- he steps into the other boat. Schlatt doesn't offer him a hand, of course, but doesn't protest when Wilbur sits down back to back with him, leaning slightly into the other.

It's calm, the water doesn't make a single sound as his old boat slowly drifts away from his view. Wilbur feels lighter.

"You never even mentioned it. Our past." He says then, once the boat is past the horizon.

Schlatt merely shrugs. "Maybe I didn't want to. Maybe it hurt too much to think about it."

"Is that really true?"

"I don't fucking know, Wilbur," Schlatt says, voice seemingly annoyed but Wilbur knows it's not. "I'm just a part of your imagination, how the fuck am I supposed to know how the real me felt?"

A small smile falls over his cheeks, and Wilbur leans his head back against the other's shoulders. It's an affectionate gesture, and considering the amount of touch that's normal between them, it could almost be seen as a full-on embrace.

"Let's float down the river of my imagination for the rest of time."

Maybe this _is_ heaven. Bickering forever with this arsehole of a person who he would barely even refer to as his friend. 

Who treats people like they're wet pages of newspaper, crumbling them up into a ball and milking them for every last bit of usefulness, before tossing them into the bin like he never cared for them.

Who had zero regards for anybody's feelings, easily tossing someone opinion aside if it didn't benefit him and having absolutely no problems with completely cussing someone out until they were on the verge of tears, and then some more to bring them over the edge.

Who tossed out compliments like they were the rarest pieces of emerald, only giving one when he was actually impressed, which, with how high his standards were, was basically never. Even when someone worked all day long and showed them their work with sparkles in their eyes, eager to get praised, did he merely hum before putting it away with barely a glance.

Who somehow, with a blunt knife and brash cuts, had carved a spot into his heart.

"It's an ocean, you fucking idiot."

Wilbur chuckles. Yes, maybe this really is heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, this one took a long time. I'm really happy with the way it turned out, this might be one of my favorite works yet.
> 
> I really hoped you enjoyed reading, and (shush I know it's early) have a merry little Christmas, my delicious marshmallows! <3


End file.
